Trent and the mistletoe
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Trent tries to find Gwen and kiss her under the mistletoe, but he doesn't, he finds every other girl... until the end that is. Other pairings inside! Hope you enjoy it and read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything.**

**Trent and the mistletoe**

* * *

Trent hung his jacket on a coat rack and walk into Geoff's living room, which had music playing mistletoe everywhere, a buffet which Owen was gobbling down and everyone else was chatting, Geoff smiled when he saw Trent.

Hey Bro glad you could make it" he put his arm around Trent's shoulders, as he held a drink in his hands, "Hey," Trent said, lifting, Geoff's arm off him, "I'm gonna go see Gwen."

Geoff nodded at him and he walked off, he went past many people chattering but one in particular caught his attention, "You white girl are hoggin' all the food, leave some for this sister!" Yelled LeShawna to Heather.

"Me hogging it! it's that pig over there who's hogging it!" Heather pointed to Owen. she opened her mouth to speak but LeShawna beat her to it.

"he's less of a pig than you!" LeShawna, smirked proud of her comeback, Heather scoffed, earning a glare from LeShawna.

"Uh, Girls" Trent said, getting there attention, "the ceiling" both of them looked up in horror at the ceiling, "you cannot force me to kiss her!" LeShawna yelled, Geoff came over and pushed both there heads together, they both tried to resist, but they did kiss right on the lips.

"Tradition Dudette's!" Geoff said to them, never loosing his goofy grin.

Trent walked past them, chuckling, "Hey Trent!" yelled someone from behind him, "mistletoe!" Trent looked up and indeed saw mistletoe. "Okay get ready Trent," he mumbled to himself, however he had no time to continue as Izzy's lips crashed against his. When they parted Izzy cackled, running away, still leaving a dazed Trent behind.

He looked around, and saw DJ, petting bunny, near the big Christmas tree, and when he looked around he spotted Gwen, he ran to her but someone went in front of Gwen, she was talking to Gwen and had her back turned so when Trent said "Uh, Bridgette can I talk to Gwen for a second."

"Mistletoe," Bridgette smirked sly, as she pointed to the ceiling, "Damn" cursed Trent, "He must've put mistletoe everywhere" he looked up at Bridgette who waved at him.

"Kiss Trent, hello still waiting" he sighed, and shut his eyes, pretending Bridgette was Gwen and they parted, Trent walked off, not seeing Gwen.

"Move out of my way Crazy girl! he knew that voice was Heather's he turned to where the sound came from and to his surprise, there was mistletoe there.

"Izzy and Heather, mistletoe" Heather stood shocked, as Izzy rabidly kissed her, sloppily on the lips, Heather snorted in disgust as Izzy sped off somewhere else.

"Looks like I'm not the only having a bad day" Trent mumbled, referring to Heather.

"Hey!" Heather barked from a-far.

Trent wondered were Gwen could be and he walked into the boys toilets, he needed a bit of thinking time, but as he washed his hands and face, he heard voices inside the toilets behind him.

"Owen! why does make it stink so bad, is that poo on floor, and wee! Trent chuckled as he knew Duncan was in there, he walked and slammed the door, alarming Duncan, "Anyone! runts?" he called out, but no one was there.

Trent decided to ask someone, he saw Lindsay, laughing with Beth and Tyler when Trent was up close to them he could clearly hear what they were saying, "Linds stand over here," Tyler said, as he pointed under the mistletoe, smirking.

"Okay sure Tarian" Lindsay said standing over the mistletoe, he tapped Lindsay on the shoulder, and she spun around and kissed him.

"Bye Hot Tayler! she waved to Trent, leaving Tyler agape, "You were supposed to kiss me!" Tyler yelled to Lindsay. "In your dreams ugly Taylor" Tyler grumbled and walked off, wishing his girlfriend would remember him.

"Hey LeShawna!" he yelled happily to her, "seen Gwen?" LeShawna walked up to him and kissed him, leaving him shocked, "Geoff said that if under mistletoe we must kiss or we have to leave and this mama can't get enough of these chocolate tears." Trent looked up, seeing mistletoe, I hate this pattern.

"Not you!" called out a voice from behind him, him and LeShawna, the latter started laughing, "I am not kissing that pig!" she pointed to Owen with terror in her eyes.

"Heather, don't be scrooge," and Owen proceeded to kiss her on the cheek. when Heather saw Trent, she yelled, "You!," she pointed to him and marched up to him.

"You have been here, when I have kiss someone all the time, Izzy, LeShawna.." Trent shushed her, and teasingly said, "Mistletoe." she stormed off, luckily, there wasn't actually any mistletoe there.

Trent watched in awe as Owen had eaten the buffet table, everyone was crowded around there, including Trent, "Owen you ate the buffet table, nice going man" he praised the man for his work, but Owen burped and a yellow table suddenly went thrashing, breaking lamps, ruining sofa's, and much more.

"If one part of the table came out doesn't that mean..." Beth said, to them, everyone knew what she meant and started screaming and running around, suddenly the door erupted open, and in came the 13 new contestants,"when they walked in they looked around shocked.

"Youngsters these days" Mike said, trying to imitate Chester. everyone looked at him, "What I miss my personality's is that so hard to believe.

"Hey karaoke," screamed Dakota rushing to the machine, she grabbed the mike and started signing into it, "Ohh yeah Baby, yeah ooh! she sang horribly, it made all the other contestants cringe.

Trent walked up to her "Can you stop signing" he yelled over the music playing, "because DJ cannot hear the radio!" he said pointing to DJ, who had his ears close to the radio, Dakota had headphones on so she said, "Whaaat! you want a kiss from me," Trent ran away from her quickly and saw vomit, "Owen!" he yelled, in disgust.

As he walked further he heard to voices, "Uhh Staci we have to kiss under the mistletoe" this was his first time at a party, it was his first time kissing to, so when the chatty girl, put her lips against his, he was so happy he had experienced a kiss.

"I kissed! I kissed someone!" Cameron yelled, he wasn't to Staci babbling anymore, he walked off to tell his friends.

Trent walked into the kitchen, seeing paper towels and packets of mistletoe he smiled, grabbing the mistletoe, and went back inside, and neither Sam or Cody noticed any of this.

"I have announcement!" everyone stopped murmuring and chatting expect Dakota (shes back to normal by the way), the fame monger still sang on karaoke machine, everyone laughed at her, she noticed this and took her headphones off , and smiled at everyone, embarrassed.

"Can everyone please gather outside, when I tell then too.

Trent rushed outside and, he realized he had forgot something, he rushed to his car and got fireworks out, can everyone come out please!" he yelled, and indeed they did, Blaineley decided she would light the fire works the one was lit and when it erupted, it had shown all the total drama crew, with title underneath, total drama rocks my socks off! they all laughed, but Trent wasn't finished yet as each total drama contestant appeared separately, everyone smiled when they appeared.

but the last statement was the most heartwarming: we will miss you total drama! and indeed and Trent knew that they all would miss it.

He looked through the crowd and saw Gwen and beckoned her to come closer, he got out a bit of mistletoe when she was in front of him, and they kissed, but one last firework exploded as they kissed, it was true, sparks really do fly, especially on Christmas.

If you like this ending don't continue reading.

* * *

The last few people stayed a little longer at Geoff's party, at the moment they were inside, watching whatever was on TV.

"Damn! why did I let her go!" Duncan said, as he watched Trent and Gwen hold hands as they drank tea.

"Because your dumb!" yelled Cody.

"Oh that's it!"

"Will you guys just shut up you have ruined moment in desperate housewives!" Dakota yelled, as she watched the TV screen.

"Moment, smoment!" Heather said.

"well at least i wasn't a fat pimply pumpkin, when I was little!" Dakota yelled to Heather.

"Well at least I wasn't a monster!"

"Well at least I wasn't bald!"

"Actually you were!" Heather yelled smiling.

"Damn!" Dakota murmured.

"Woman," Duncan said, "So hard to understand."

* * *

An: was that cute or not? I know it isn't Christmas, but I felt like putting this up.


End file.
